domsfamilypetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacajawea "Girl" Williams
Sacajawea "Girl" Williams is a wonderful dog that loves to run and play. She answers to "Girl" as called by Dominic. She is faithful and will protect. She is known best as "Girl," instead of Sacajawea. Personality Girl can be jealous and a bit bossy, which is why her last owners had to give her away. She is just fine with people but can be bossey and jelious with other animals. Though, she has been better about this over the years. There's nothing she loves more than playing ball in the yard. Girl likes to dig but is better about this and doesn't do it as much. She still does dig in the garden, which annoys Julie and Lewis. She becomes very excited when Dominic comes and does a little dance when she sees him. She loves to go for car rides and sometimes bark at pedestrians. She loves people. She may bark but it might mean that she's happy that she has a guest. She will go over to people to go get some pats on the head. She hunts birds and bunnies. She has sometimes ran away, but becomes bored after time and come right back home. She loves to go for a walk but it's more like she's taking you for a walk; she pulls and runs but Dom puts up with it because he loves Girl. She chewed as a puppy but later grew out of it as she aged. She will follow you everywhere you go (if she can get to you). She is faithful and will not let anything bad happen to her people. If she thinks something (like a bug) will hurt you, she will attack. One time, she alerted her family of a snake. Girl just turned ten years old on Valentine's Day of 2012. Dom told me that she's given us ten wonderful years. People Dom and Girl Girl and Dom have been friends from the first day they met when Dom was six. They have been friends and will be forever. Dom is Girl's number-one person and always will be. Dom will always try to steal Girl's ball. Girl knows this and runs. Dom runs after her and will sometimes get the ball from her and throw it back to her. They will then start their game over again. They lived in Iowa at first but later moved to Arizona. Girl is Dom's favorite dog. He always takes her for walks and tells her how much he loves her and she just eats it up! She will always be happy when Dominic comes over and brighten her day. Ken and Girl Girl met Ken because he is the mailman and he gives Girl treats. They have been friends for a long time. Girl becomes very sad if a differant mailman comes. Lewis and Girl Girl is really his dog, but she loves Dom the most. He'll play ball with Girl, and tell her how cute she is. Girl eats this up as she does with Dom but she likes Dom the most. Cathy and Girl Girl loves it when Cathy comes. She will always come over and greet her. Cathy will pet her and tell her what a good girl she is and Girl eats it up! Every time! Cathy is Girl's second-best person. Pets Pretty and Girl Main article: Pretty She met Pretty and became friends. They had a pretty good friendship. Girl can be known for being bossy and pushy but was pretty good to Pretty. We think it's because she was a puppy. Though, they would play and get along quite well until Dom gave Pretty away. Mew and Girl Main article: Mew They will look at each other through the window. though, If Dom is present, Girl will ignore Mew. In the June of 2012, Girl was being let into the house because of the heat outside. Mew was kept in a different room with the door shut so Girl couldn't get in. The two started sniffing each other through the cracks of the door. At some point, Mew squeezes through an open window (which they didn't think she could squeezes through) to meet Girl and they became friends. Ollie and Girl Main article: Ollie She did meet Ollie a few times and seemed to like him okay. Hunting Girl is a hunting dog and always will be. Julie tries to break her of this habit, but it fails every time she tries. She will hunt Snakes, Bunnies and birds. She will kill, but sometimes won't eat it after the kill and it sits in the yard. She always hunts even though she eats two times a day. Feeding She gets a cooked meal once in the morning, and once at night. Julie says that it's healthier for her. Before, girl ate regular dog food and wouldn't even touch it when we gave it too her. She'd wait to eat. Now, she loves to eat. She'll wait by the door just to eat, too. She waits by the door around breakfast time. Even though she gets a nice cooked meal, she still hunts. Lately, she's been eating dry dog food with cooked food mixed in. Dangers Girl sometimes isn't aware of dangers around her. She will do things like go after a snake, run out in front of a car, run out behind a car backing-up, push her nose down holes in the ground (she could be bitten by something) and more. Her family tries to help her stop doing such dargerous things, but she still does them. Everyone worries that her doing these things will ultimately end in her demise. Image:Me, myself & Pretty and Girl.jpg|Girl with her old friend, Pretty. Image:2004 0229(017).jpg|A regular Girl with her ball. Image:2004 0415(001).JPG|Girl by the wall of "the office." Image:2004 0415(002).JPG|Girl with her tounge out. Image:2004 0415(003).JPG|Girl on her chair. Image:GirlsHouse 002.jpg|Girl and Dom from like 300 years ago. Image:2004 0527(003).JPG|Dom and Girl. Image:Girl best 3.JPG|Girl from 2008. girl best 4.JPG|A very cute picture of Girl. Girl mad.JPG|I was taking a picture of her and she made this face right when I took the picture. Girl best 6.JPG|Awwwwww! Girl best 5.JPG|Girl looking at something. 2004 0415(004).JPG|Girl at sunset. Category:Dogs Category:Alive Category:All Pets Category:Williams family